Got To Believe
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: *AU* One poor, one rich; true love always prevails, yes? But when an incident occurs, can these two still live out their "Fairy Tail" ending? The other half needs surgery and forgets in America, so how did that lead them to their fated meeting in Singapore? No, the real question here is: can Natsu continue living knowing Gray doesn't remember him? -"Hi, name's Gray. Yours?"- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, if you got here from the original version of this story which was only two (confusing) chapters long, then welcome to "Got To Believe," the rewrite! The story is tweaked and VERY different from the first version I wrote, but the plot is still the same… Kinda the same… So yay!

Anyways, I'm working on four stories at once, so please excuse me for my tardiness if I don't update that frequently.

This story is based on a Filipino soap opera called "Got To Believe." It's a really long and nice show with 100+ episodes, and is still ongoing (its plot is kinda similar to Meteor Garden S02, if you know that old, but AMAZING soap opera).

* * *

This story is **boy x boy**, to be more exact, **GraTsu**. If you don't like those kind of stories, the back button is always welcome.

*cover not mine*

(also, I capitalized mom and dad in some sentences because of the rules of writing, I don't capitalize it if it has a 'my' in front of it though, I would just be committing a crime)

* * *

Inspired By: _Got To Believe (Filipino Soap Opera)_

Summary: _*AU & REWRITE* One poor, one rich; true love always prevails, yes? But when a father interferes, can these two still live out their "Fairy Tail" ending? The other half needs surgery and forgets in America, so how did that lead them to their fated meeting in Singapore? No, the real question here is: can Natsu continue living knowing Gray doesn't know him and is in love with another?_

Pairings: _Gray x Natsu = GraTsu_

_**-Prepare to see some OOCness-**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance -Prologue-**

* * *

Gray held Natsu's hand as he tiptoed past the non-gaurded gates to his mansion. "Woah.. You're house is huge, I can never get used to it," Natsu whined as he admired the said building again. The raven simply chuckled at his lover's childish personality as he continued to sneak into his home.

Gray would soon be the successor of the one and only, Fullbuster Incorporations; he was the son of their founders, Ur and Humberto Fullbuster. Born as a heir, he was taught to be educated and mature, and to be the perfect husband material for any upcoming arranged marriage to be planned in the future.

But that all changed when he met Natsu Dragneel. Commoner, and pinkette.

They met in high school and made the greatest of all best friends combined. But that all changed when they fell in love.

Nobody knew how, nobody know why, all they knew was that the two could never be separated for too long.

"We're almost there," Gray whispered into the smaller boy's ears as he entered the large house with Natsu in tow.

"Why are we here again?" the male asked.

"I told you already Natsu, I want to introduce you to my mom."

The slightly younger boy paled, "What?!" he muttered a bit too loudly, "What happens if your mother doesn't accept me? Us? I mean like, I don't think she would appreciate the fact that you're gay and I'm poor!"

The dark haired lad put his finger to the tan lad's mouth, "Shh, my mother accepts true love, she supports me in everything. I just don't want our relationship to somehow get to the ears of my dad, then we have a problem," he explained as the other nodded feverishly.

The two descended back to secretly finding Gray's mother while trying to not get caught by the strolling butlers and maids in the many hallways.

"Here," Gray told Natsu as he halted in front of a big dark brown door.

"Who's behind the door?" Natsu asked as he tried to lean over the other boy's shoulder to get a better look at the wooden block in their way.

"Mom," the raven replied while he bought his hand balled up in a fist ready to knock.

"Gray, Natsu, what are you doing here?!" Lyon questioned as he hurriedly came jogging from the other end of the hallway. "Gray, if Humberto catches you with Natsu, you know it's not gonna end up good," Lyon stated giving a nervous look at the salmon haired boy. The rosette noticed how the albino called his father his first name instead of 'Dad'.

Gray tensed up, "I would never let Dad lay a finger on Natsu, I'm showing him to Mom so we can think of a plan to break off the arranged marriage!"

Lyon smirked and backed away, "Good idea, Mom always supports us. I'll try to keep the workers away from here so you can have time to think of a plot to ruin that awful arranged marriage of yours, Humberto isn't back till five from work so you don't have much time. Good luck," Gray nodded while Lyon waved farewell to the pair and walked away to carry out his part of the plans. The white haired brother's hands visibly turned into shaking fists for some unknown reason.

Natsu wondered if the other pale teen seemed to agree to Gray's idea much more rapidly then he thought he would, an air of suspense and suspicion of what else the other knew surrounded the tan boy.

"I wish I had a brother that cool," Natsu complained as he tried to keep character and watched Lyon turn a corner.

Gray smiled lightly, "Well, I wouldn't like to ruin your dreams, but he's the one and only coolest brother I think you'll ever see in a lifetime," and with that he lightly knocked the door.

The door creaked open slowly, "Gray? I'm taking my afternoon nap, why are you bothering me?" Ur asked as she glared at her son, then she took notice of the pink haired boy beside him. "Oh.. ? Is that the one you've been talking about?"

Gray nodded his head, "Yup, he sure is."

"Well, come in already!" Ur commanded as she pulled the two boys in her room.

"Ouch.." Natsu mumbled as he was being squished under Gray's body from the sudden pull.

"Sorry Natsu, my mom has… A lot of strength.."

Said mother coughed purposely, "And is that a bad thing?" she questioned menacingly.

Gray quickly stood up from his spot over Natsu's body and saluted the female before them, "Nope ma'am!"

Natsu sweat dropped from the sidelines, '_Is Gray's mother scary or what?' _

"Hey Natsu, Gray's told me a lot about you. And from what he's told me, I can see you're the love of his life," she said as she helped the blushing male up.

"So Mom, enough with introductions now… How do we break off the marriage?" Gray muttered as he pulled his hair in annoyance, "I don't want to get sold off to a random girl!"

Ur quickly slapped the back of her idiot son's head, "Stop acting like a baby, we're gonna break off this wretched marriage one way or another. I don't want you stuck with the boring love life I have to get used to with Humberto!"

The pinkette simply smiled from behind the two, '_What a nice mother, doing anything possible to make her son happy.'_

"Natsu, Gray!" Lyon called out as loud as he could as he barged into the room almost breaking the door off its hinges.

"What's wrong Lyon?" Ur asked worriedly as she looked at her other son's panting figure.

"H-Humberto's here!" he stuttered out before he was pushed roughly to the side.

"So is what I've been guessing true? Are you really gay?!" Humberto roared as his strong businessman figure with dark black hair stepped through the door.

"Lyon! Humberto, you can't just push away our son that roughly, he's gonna get a concussion maybe!" Ur cried before she quickly went to Lyon's unconscious body on the carpet.

"Why do you care if I'm gay or not?! It's not any of your business!" Gray shouted as he hid Natsu behind his back from his evil father.

Humberto smiled sourly, "No, no. That's fine if you're gay, you were gonna be forced to be gay anyways."

Gray raised an eyebrow at him, "E-eh?"

Humberto dryly laughed, "The company we were going to unite with the marriage had a gay son, so you were going to be forced anyways."

Gray paused briefly, not believing his words, he looked over to his mother who had the same expression.

"What? You never told me about that!?" she screamed angrily.

"Gray, you're coming with me to your marriage in America whether you like it or not!" Humberto yelled before he gripped his conscious son and tried to pry him out of the room.

"What?! No way! I love Natsu!" said raven argued.

Natsu simply stared at the scene unfold before him. "I knew I never should've came," he whispered to himself. His olive green orbs dimming.

"You got that right boy," Gray's father said before continuing to pull his son out of the door.

"I'm not coming! I love Natsu, I wouldn't love some other person even if I was forced to!" Humberto glared daggers at his son.

"Marriage doesn't need to have love."

Natsu's eye twitched, "You're WRONG! Marriage needs love, a relationship can't be anything without love!"

The bulky man stared viciously at his son's said boyfriend, "Stay out of this boy!"

Gray managed to get himself out of his Humberto's deadly grip as he shouted, "No, leave Natsu out of this!" and with that he was knocked out and shocked expressions were shared.

"That's for being disgraceful," Humberto lowly said as he slowly pulled back his extended fist.

"Humberto?! Why'd you punch Gray?!" Ur shouted at the top of her lungs while Natsu stared at Gray's pale face, velvet liquid slowly splitting out of the boy's head.

"Gray!" the rosette shouted, but before he could embrace the raven, Humberto ran out of the room with Gray slung over his shoulder.

"Oops, accident! My fist seemed to have reacted on its own!" he laughed while he ran through the hallways.

"H-he's taking him to America, and in that state?! Natsu go follow him, I'm going to carry Lyon with us, so go ahead first!" Ur demanded as she pointed to the eerily opened door while trying to pick up her older son.

Though, Natsu was simply frozen. A dreaded and worried look mixed up in his face.

"Natsu, go NOW!"

And that was all it took to send him running while searching for the father and son through the hallways.

He completely ignored the "Wait up Natsu!" from the now awake Lyon with Ur right on the albino's tail.

"Gray!" he screamed as he unconsciously wiped tears from his face. "Where are you?!"

With those last syllables, he stepped out into the now rain soaked patio while jogging down the cobblestone steps.

"Gray…" he muttered as he watched a long black limousine drive away.

"N-no…" he stuttered out before falling out on his knees. He stared as the long car drove away and out of his view, "GRAY!" he screamed once more before the skies thundered and he covered his ears from the unexpected loud noise. Rain poured over him as he whimpered on all fours, "I l-love you."

Lyon and Ur ran out of the house right in time to see their vehicle drive away.

"W-what? N-no way…" Ur said to herself as she tried to fight tears welling up in her eyes. "Humberto, when I find you…" she didn't finish as she covered her eyes, trying to force herself into thinking it was all just a dream. But it wasn't.

Lyon walked slowly while almost tripping to Natsu's shaking form in the road as he hugged him from the side. "N-Natsu, he's g-gonna be back soon." he whispered comfortingly into the younger boy's ears.

But right now, all Natsu could hear was the thunder erupting from the skies mocking him on how forbidden love could never prevail.

"G-Gray."

* * *

"Hey Natsu! How you doing? Is Singapore good? Tell me everything!" Loke shouted on the other line in excitement.

Natsu simply chuckled nervously, "I'm still waiting for my escort in the airport, I'm lucky I made a job as a painter, my father Igneel needs all the money he can get," he answered honestly.

Ever since the little. No. Ever since the big and traumatizing conflict that happened two years ago, Natsu and his father Igneel had a big downfall on income.

Igneel was fired from his job as a cashier in a small store for being accused of stealing a few months after Gray's disappearance and jobs have been harder to find since then.

Natsu decided he should take over his father's job of earning money and so he went on taking a painting career; it was the easiest, and cheapest job there was at the time. Of course Natsu was bad at painting and sketching at first, but after weeks of constantly being forced to practice painting by his chubby, pointy hatted teacher, he was finally making it into the big leagues for the big painting competition being held at Singapore.

The fee was absolutely free so he decided to join for the reward: one-fifty hundred bucks.

"So how is Lyon and Ur doing?" Natsu questioned his friend all the way back in Japan.

"Oh nothing much has happened, Lyon and Ur are still living with their rich, single daughter, Ultear. They told me to tell you that they haven't found any clues or traces to finding Gray yet…" the strawberry blonde answered disappointedly, Gray was one of his best friends too.

The cherry headed male nodded his head in understanding even though he knew the other couldn't see the motion, "Thanks Loke, I'll call you some other time. I just found my escort to the hotel I'm staying in for the contest."

"Okay, good luck bud," and with that Loke hung up.

"Hey over here!" Natsu shouted out towards his escort which was a small Korean man, probably in his late fifties with dark black, bluish hair.

"Are you, um…" the man looked back to the sign he was holding to find his new student from abroad. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel?" he questioned.

The pinkette nodded his head, "The one and only!"

The jolly man chuckled, "Well, hello there. I'm Gregorio, but my friends call me Greg. I'm your new coach for the painting competition. Now let's get you to the hotel and find your room," he explained as he walked away while Natsu followed.

"Welcome to Singapore!" the old man exclaimed as they exited the airport.

The weather was amazing and it was the beginning of winter! The beautiful warm breeze mixed up with the warm, slightly, tropical scent that had a salty ocean smell with it as the wind picked up near Natsu's figure and danced around him; making the rosette blink his eyes twice as his hair swarmed around his vision.

Other than the wonderful weather, it was very obvious the place had a factor of peace in it as blotches of grass and tropical flowers were sprinkled around the airport's entrance. The pinkette was currently provided shade from the beautiful rays of sunlight as a huge, metal, and beautifully carved, arc was right above him and the other passengers who had gotten outside already.

It was a magnificent sight to finally see and be in Singapore for the first time, it really was.

"Woah, this place is amazing!" Natsu exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Er-um… ?" Greg stuttered trying to get the man's attention as he pointed to his blue car parked on the side of the walkway towards the airport along with all the tour buses and other vehicles. "Give me your luggage, Natsu."

Said boy simply shook his head, "No, it's probably way too heavy for you. I'll put it in myself, can you open the trunk please?"

Greg nodded and pressed a red colored button on his car keys he just took out. The trunk of the cobalt car opened and Natsu gently put in his luggage inside before closing the top. "All ready to go!"

Greg waved for Natsu so sit at the passenger's seat, and the young lad did just as he was told.

Greg soon got into the driver's seat and started the engine, "I'm going to be heading towards the hotel now, so while I do that, go and take a good look at Singapore. You should visit the famous Merlion park when you have some spare time!" he explained joyfully as the car drove out of the building's drive through.

"Hello Singapore, here I come…" Natsu murmured to himself as he watched the amazing structures and bridges pass him through the open window.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the too long of a prologue… If it is too long…

Anyways, I'll fix the errors in the writing later, I hope you stay tuned for more chapters~ !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) Next chapter is here… Thanks for liking my story those who followed/favorited! I know this story isn't very good (at all…) but I'm just bored and this story seems to help me in those moments :D ~!

Also, **Dark Sorcerer of Fire**, I'm a Filipino too and I'm sorry for stealing your idea even though I didn't know I did D: You may send me to jail now; and as you can see, my story shares some similar aspects to Got to Believe, but it is also different in its own way (like plots, characters, and character arrangement: like how it's Gray's -Joaquin- father that currently doesn't approve of his relationship with Natsu -Chichay- instead of his mother).

* * *

Also, if you haven't figured out yet:

"Speaking :D ~! And sometimes sound noises like: TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK!"

_'Thinking :D ~!'_ -You will know who is thinking whatever words are in there because it'll be fairly obvious _(it'll be also used to emphasize a word/flashbacks)_

(I'm also thinking of having an average of about 2k words per chapter just for your information, if you wanted to know)

* * *

Inspired By: _Got To Believe (Filipino Soap Opera)_

Pairings: _Gray x Natsu = GraTsu __(Implied One Sided Sting x Gray)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello, Can You Paint For Me?**

* * *

Gray walked around the art museum looking for something interesting to do while he waited for his mate.

"Painting competition…" he muttered as he entered a big room in the museum for the current contest they were holding; it was an annual thing.

He walked around the area looking at all the different samples of art the competitors painted to register as a competitor; he stopped in front of one in particular.

The raven blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to get a better look at the art piece "Forbidden." It was made on a small canvas and hung onto the beige wall as he stared at it.

Two people were holding hands while their backs faced the viewers. One had dark hair while the other was for some odd reason, pink; but he just shrugged his shoulders thinking, '_Probably it's just the light tints the painter used that made it look that way.'_

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the small, not-so elegant signature at the bottom.

"N.D."

The dark haired lad tensed up. "That seems familiar…" he whispered to himself while racking his brain trying to find out where he memorized it.

After a few good minutes of thinking hard, he sighed disappointedly.

He was about to walk away when an arm was thrown around his neck. "Hey Gray!" the light blonde greeted his soon to be husband.

"Hello Sting," said man replied, sure he was going to be Sting's husband sooner or later to tie their companies together, but he just didn't love the other half.

_"Marriage doesn't need love,"_ he remembered from his father's mouth, and he had no right to talk back at the time.

"This is a nice painting, reminds me just of you and me together!" the other exclaimed. "Too bad's it's already bought for…" the blonde sulked. "When I get to meet the person who drew this, I'm going to so drag him or her out of that competition to make 'em paint a piece of us!"

The raven pouted, "Sting, you can't just drag a person out of the competition without their approval."

Sting simply cocked his head to the side, "Just watch me, I'll drag him or her out, even if he or she doesn't wanna!"

Gray sweat dropped. '_So determined…'_

* * *

"Beep! Beep!" a phone rang continuously while it sat on the bedside table.

The sleeper on the plush bed shifted and turned, not wanting to be broken from his nap after just gotten to Singapore, though the poor man couldn't help but stay awake due to the annoying beeping.

"UGH!" Natsu yelled out in frustration as he grabbed the hotel phone.

"Hello Natsu! This is Greg here," the person on the other line greeted.

Natsu lifted his eyebrow. "Greg? The painting competition doesn't start till like…" the pinkette took a quick glanced at the hotel clock. "Not till two P.M. Why are you calling me at ten… A.M.?" he questioned the older male.

"Just wanted to let you know that the competition has been bumped up to twelve, so be ready and meet me in the lobby by then!" the jolly Korean said before he hung up.

Natsu groaned. "Great… Just splendiferous." Natsu paused for a moment before continued to talk to himself, "I think that guy's wide vocabulary rubbed off on me," he groaned before plopping back down on the soft mat.

He jumped out of bed quickly, "Wait!" he exclaimed to himself before hopping into the bathroom like a excited child.

'_What did Greg say again… ? Merlion… Park? That's right, Merlion Park! I think that's a good place to start my practicing for the contest!' _he screamed in his mind as he started the shower and got in.

"Yosh!" was heard right before feet slipping on the wet floor and a loud thud from inside the small room. "Shiiiiit! That water's cold!"

After a few more minutes and constant loud thuds on the floor, Natsu finally stepped out of the damp room with simply a a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips, he looked around franticly. "I hope my falls weren't that loud…" he murmured to himself as he grabbed his suitcase from under the bed and dug it out for the perfect clothes to wear.

A few more minutes later and a big pile of clothes were right beside Natsu shouting out, 'You don't want to wear me?!'

The pinkette chose up a pair of loose baggy pants, a blue shirt, and an olive green jacket with sleeves that reached a little bit over the tan boy's fingers; if you're wondering why the clothing was so big, it was the last things he got from Gray before the big incident. It happened when Natsu didn't have clothes and ended up staying the night one time at his former mansion because it was pouring outside. '_Sweet memories…' _Natsu mused in his head.

The tan boy threw his wet towel across the room and got changed rapidly.

He ran out of the room with a canvas, a brush, and paints in his hands; not to forget the hotel room card in his pocket.

"Time to start practicing!" he shouted to himself while he locked the hotel room's door behind him.

The only thing missing from his appearance was the black and white scarf his father and Gray gave him a long time ago during his nineteenth birthday; the scarf was also known as his good luck charm, while wearing the precious piece of clothing he would always be described as "lucky" from his friends at the fact good things would always come his way.  
For example: that time the rosette found a ten dollar bill on his front porch.

But anyways, what can one day do without wearing the charm? Of course, the options of fate are endless.

* * *

"Whoops, look at the time!" Sting yelled out as he pointed to the silver watch on his wrist. "Gotta get to my job… " he complained disappointedly, the time he spent with Gray was always limited, having to stop at one point which the light blonde hated.

The raven shook his head, "You need to get to your job Sting, you can't just abandon it, working as a nurse is manly… ? Well to some people it is…" he muttered the last part to himself.

Sting smiled lightly, "I wouldn't abandon my job as a nurse for kids any day! Gonna see you some other time, later Gray!" The blonde waved goodbye before running out to the exit of the museum while Gray simply nodded a farewell.

Gray drummed an index finger on his chin. "Hmm…" he hummed. '_Probably should ask the registration team if they can give me… N.D.'s number, wouldn't want Sting dragging the poor guy away from the competition… Literally…'_ he thought as he imagined a plain dude, or chick, being dragged by Sting and ordered to paint a piece.

"Wouldn't want that…" he mused out loud as he paled. "I wonder if dragging people away against their will is considered a crime."

The suddenly pale lad stepped away from the painting he was right in front of and proceeded to head towards the main office of the museum which was located in the front of the entrance.

_'Why are you wasting your time on this… ?' _the dark haired male's conscience questioned while Gray simply ignored it and continued walking to his destination. More faster this time.

"Hello," Gray greeted a lady dressed in a uniform behind the counter as he found the office. "About the painting competition for one-fifty hundred bucks… Can I please ask who 'N.D.' is?" he questioned.

The woman looked confused for a second before making an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Oh that, I believe it is…" she looked through a pile of random colored papers, "Mr. Dragneel, I suppose, he just called and arrived a few hours ago, a tourist I presume," she answered while Gray nodded his head.

"Can I also please ask, what is his phone number?" the raven questioned. "I've got my reasons…"

The lady shook her head, "I can't give anybody personal information about a competitor in the competition unless you are a coach or partner to the said participant."

The raven thought a second, "Neither. The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Sound familiar? Anyways, I need to talk to Mr. Dragneel, I don't want my fiancé dragging him away…" he murmured the last part while the uniformed female quickly dropped the stack of papers she was holding.

"_The_ Fullbuster Incorporations?! _Gray _Fullbuster?! _The_ heir?! O-oh I'm very sorry! Your company is a great sponsor of ours, here's Mr. Dragneel's personal info!" she stated feverishly as she handed a small stack of white paper clipped paper to the very well known man.

"San kyuu…" Gray thanked.

He scavenged his right pocket for his phone in his uncomfortable, tight, dark suit. Once he found it, he flipped it open and dialed in a new contact using the information on the sheet he was provided with; the weird thing was that the picture section of Mr. Dragneel's registration file was empty. '_Printer probably ran out of ink…' _Gray thought.

As he finished putting in the new contact, he gave the papers back to the woman, but not before sneaking a peek at the name of the person…

_'Natsu,'_Gray stated in his mind as the lady grabbed the file back. "Farewell," he said before he flipped his phone closed, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked away with one thought left in his mind.

'_Natsu… Rings a bell… Well everything almost memorable rings a bell since the day I woke up in the clinic.'_

* * *

"What. The. Living. Hell. Is. That… ?" Natsu questioned nobody in particular as he stared at the so called "Merlion" statue from a far distance as he walked closer to the famous park.

"A mermaid… Mixed with a lion… Where people high when they built that?" The pinkette rapidly shook his head, "I'll ask somebody about that weird statue sooner or later." he muttered followed by a tired pout.

Carrying his art supplies wasn't all that tiring, but the walk to the park was: a mere five miles from the hotel he was staying at; of course he couldn't run like the boy inside him wanted to so he could excitedly start practicing his painting skills so he could win the prize, but that would probably result in tripping over an imaginary rock and accidentally flinging the art supplies into the ocean which was coincidentally right beside Singapore… And he was stuck with a tad bit of money from Greg, not seeing an option to waste it just on a ride._  
_

Natsu yelped, scaring some of the people walking beside him. He slowly calmed down seeing it was just his phone ringing in his pocket with its catchy ring tone.

'_And I thought it was an ice-cream truck ready to hit and hurl me into the ocean to sink and live the rest of my life knowing I've never tasted those famous ramen burgers yet…' _he thought as he slightly chuckled at his creative imagination. Maybe too creative.

He grabbed the ringing object from the pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel," the person on the other line greeted while the tan boy holding the phone raised an eyebrow as he came to a halt in his steps.

"Hello to yourself too. May I ask who you are and why are you calling me?"

The person Natsu was currently conversing with let out a big, audible sigh, "My partner likes your painting sample for the art competition and would like you to paint a piece for him. I suggest you do so, because coming from his mouth, he said he was going to: literally _drag_ you out of the contest, even if you refuse."

Natsu pondered for a moment. '_It can be good practice,' _he mused.

"Sure, why not?" he answered with a shrug the other couldn't see.

"Thanks, I really don't want him dragging you and forcing you to paint for him against your will. Could we meet somewhere so I can discuss with you on the piece? How about…"

Natsu opened his mouth to interject the other as a suggestion came into mind, "Merlion Park? I'm heading there right now, it'll probably rub off some inspiration on me since I'm a tourist here and the sights are pretty cool and new to me."

There was a short pause. "That'd be good. See you there, Natsu." The line hang up.

Natsu pushed his phone deeper into his pockets once the call ended wondering how the other person knew his first name.

He continued his walk to the popular park with one thought left in his mind as he hummed a random tune.

'_That voice, sounded familiar…'_

* * *

Hey guys! Anyways, I'll fix the errors in spelling/grammar later, so yeah. Anyways, if it is too fast paced, please don't hesitate to inform me! I'd be glad to slow down the plot a bit, I just have this habit of getting right to the point in my stories so I can brainstorm more ideas for upcoming chapters!

Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter… Also, please be mad at me, I didn't update for a while D: !

Stay tuned for more chapters, I'll try to update faster next time~!


End file.
